13cfandomcom-20200215-history
Summary of C. Elias Notes, Sent To P. Kensington
Set One sets forth the offices, officials and tribes that Elias visited in Osirion, searching for material concerning cults and cult rituals. Nothing conclusive was learned, though Elias makes it clear that he discounts the officials version of the Carlyle massacre. Set Two describes Elias' trip to the massacre site. He notes particularly that the earth there is completely barren, and that all the tribes of the region avoid the place, saying it is cursed by the "God of the Black Winds"whose home is on a mountaintop. Set Three is interview notes with Johnstone Kenyatta, who claims that the Carlyle murders may havebeen performed by a group called the "Cult of the Bloody Tongue." Kenyatta says the cult is based in the mountains and that its high priestess is a part of the "Mountain of the Black Winds." Elias indicates that he is politely skeptical. Elias mentions that the local tribes fear and hate the Cult of the Bloody Tongue, that tribal magic is no protection against the Cult, and that the Cult's god is not from Osirion. Set Four is followup interviews to the Kenyatta interview, verifying details. Elias confirms that from severla good sources that the Bloody Tongue cult exists, though he finds no firsthand evidence of it. Tales include children stolen for sacrifice, taken by creatures with great wings coming down out of the Mountain of Black Windsto carryoff people. The cult worships a god unknown to local folklorists, one that does not fit any Osirion tradition. Set Five is a single sheet of paper reminding Elias to check the details of the Osirion itinerary of the Carlyle Expedition. He believes they planned to go to Nidal, but the reasons to do so were based in Osirion. Set Six is a lengthy interview with a man named "Selkirk,"a Taldan national who happened to be present at the discoveryof the remains of the Carlyle Expedition. Selkirk reported to Elias that the bodies were "remarkably undecayed" for the length of time that they were in the open "... almost as if decay itself wouldn't come near to theplace." Second, the men had been torn apart, as if by animals, though what sorts of animals would pull apart bodies so systemically he couldn't guess. Selkrik wenton to agree that the "Hexos," a local tribe, might have had something to do with the inident, but he suspects that the charges could be trumped up. "It wouldn't be the first time." Finally, Selkirk, confirms that no non-Osirions were found among the dead - the only corpses found were of the Osirion porters hired to assist the Expedition. Set Seven is another single sheet of parchment, detailing Elias meeting with a man called Nelson, a Chelaxian mercenary. nelson claim to have seen Brass Brady alive no more than two years ago in Westcrown, long after he was believed dead in Osirion amongst the Carlyle Expedition. Brady was reportedly friendly but guared and taciturn, and Nelson didn't press the conversation. From this, Elias believes that other members of the Expedition might still be alive. Set Eight discusses the possible structure of the book, including entries for " tell what happened" and "explain why."